


jenny & kate; jail bail

by vinndetta



Category: Orgy For One - Ninja Sex Party (Music Video)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Character Study, Developing Friendships, F/F, Flirting, Lesbian Character, Orgy For One, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: jenny was in jail...... kate was getting jenny's bail.
Relationships: Jenny Grandy/Kate (Orgy for One)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	jenny & kate; jail bail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



> i never even thought about jenny and kate; i only ever thought about sally and wendy, but goddamn, you're so right! jenny and kate DID have a thing going on, didn't they

**DANNY'S SUPER AWESOME MEGA GROUPCHAT (FOR ORGY)**

> _jenny:_ sorry y'all i gotta cancel too

> _jane:_ what happened jenny?

> _margaret:_ jenny what?

> _stacy:_ omg jenny u good?

> _jenny:_ i mean i'm fine.

> _jenny:_ i'm just gonna be in jail

> _me:_ WHAT

-

 **Direct Message:** jenny

> jenny are you alright?

> oh hey kate what's up

> i'm good just dumb shit

> STILL

> okay yes so i'm not in jail yet but i'm pretty sure i'm going to be placed in for questioning

> omg

> i mean i'm fine i'll probably be out in a bit

> just got involved in dumb shit

> don't worry about it

> alright if you're sure...

> actually, do you think you could bail me out?

> i'll send you the location

-

**DANNY'S SUPER AWESOME MEGA GROUPCHAT (FOR ORGY)**

> _me:_ sorry won't be able to go, either

> _stacy:_ what? why?

> _DANNY SEXBANG:_ another one? why can't you come:(

> _me:_ heading out to bail jenny out catch y'all another time

-

"I'm so glad you came," Jenny says, smiling. "I wasn't sure if you'd be able to come after all, especially on such short notice. Thanks a lot."

Kate widens her eyes. "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? You probably didn't see my message-"

"No, actually, I got my phone taken away before I could." Jenny says sheepishly. "You know how it is, in these jails and such. They take everything from you when you get in."

Both girls are sitting across from each other, staring at the other. There wasn't much else to look at either, but Kate doesn't want to look at anything else anyway. It feels oddly intimate, looking at each other's eyes like this, even though she had come to bail the other out. It's probably a lot better than whatever that Sexbang character had planned for the night in any case. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"So, I paid your bail already; I think we're pretty much good to go." Kate grins, scratching her head. "They were a bit busy, though, so we might have to wait for them to figure out everything and file stuff properly before we can both officially leave."

To be honest, she doesn't really know how this whole bailing-people-out stuff works, but apparently they had to wait for something, as evidenced by the panicking police officers at the front desk and the way that she was just told to wait for permission to leave.

Jenny's friendly face changes as she sits up, smirking. "Well, I'd love to go home with you."

Kate's face flushes.

Jenny continues, "I'd love for you to carry me back home bridal style, like my heroine in armor, and I as your damsel in distress."

Kate blinks. "Are you... are you flirting with me?" She fumbles with her hands. She doesn't know what to do with herself, or what to do about this situation that she suddenly found herself in.

"Maybe so, maybe so." Jenny smiles, leaning forward. "What are you going to do about it, Kate?"

Kate's face is fully flushed at this point and she lifts her hands to cover her face.

"Heh, you're cute when you're embarrassed." Jenny relaxes, lightening the mood by leaning back and smiling genuinely at Kate. "Didn't mean to put you on the spot there, though."

"It's... fine." Kate says. She's probably not fine, but that's okay. (She's not fine, but in a good way, if that even makes sense at all.) "I just didn't expect it. At least from you. I thought you were..."

"Were... what, exactly?"

"... Straight?"

Jenny grimaces in disgust. "God, no!"

Kate gapes.

"What, you thought I was there in the group chat only because I wanted to be in an orgy with _the_ Danny Sexbang?" Jenny laughed. "Ridiculous. Never in a million years."

"Oh?"

"Obviously, I'd be there for the cute girls that would show up," Jenny says slyly. "Of course, Danny isn't so bad himself, but... he's not quite my type, yeah?"

Kate nods. "Cool..."

"Men just aren't my type, in general, to be quite honest."

"That's totally fair." Kate laughs. "Danny comes on... a little strong, doesn't he?"

"But the girls? His taste in girls? Everyone in the group chat? Gives your local lesbian some wonderful connections to cute gals to swoon over... His taste is pretty good. Gotta give him that, for a straight guy."

Kate giggles. Actually, she's not entirely sure Danny Sexbang is straight, not with the way he and his ninja buddy hang out. If you asked her (not that anyone ever did or probably ever will), those two were probably not platonic. In fact, she'd wager that it's pretty far past platonic now, judging by how close they are and the questionable way their friendship appears from the outside. In any case, Kate has the sneaking suspicion that Danny Sexbang would probably fuck anything that moved if he was given the chance.

Still, that's not the point, and Kate doesn't say anything.

Jenny gives her a giant grin. "And you? What about you?"

"Me?" Kate blinks, unsure what the other means.

"What were you here for? After all, I'm assuming you skipped tonight's orgy since you're here to bail me out rather than being at Sexbang's place."

"Well," Kate starts, sighing. "I... I don't really know. Danny seemed so earnest when this whole thing was started, that I didn't want to say no. He didn't seem like a bad guy, and I wouldn't have minded at all if tonight had gone as planned. But it just didn't go as planned after all. Plus..."

Jenny raises an eyebrow.

"I did get to meet a cute girl in the end."

Jenny's grin grows wider if that's possible. "Oh?"

"I swing both ways," Kate quips, leaning over the table with a smirk on her face and darkened eyes. "And, well, you're definitely the cutest girl I've laid eyes on in months."

-

**DANNY'S SUPER AWESOME MEGA GROUPCHAT (FOR ORGY)**

_jenny has left the group chat._

_kate has left the group chat._

> _margaret:_ hey wait... what just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> text message formatting is from the help of ProfessorMotz. guide is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799039). :)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
